James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 13.
Here is part thirteen of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Rabbit: Huh… your majesty… members of the jury… loyal subjects… *The Spiteful Breakvan: A-hem… *Rabbit: …and the king. The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully… *Sailor Moon: But… *Rabbit: …and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved… *Razorwife: Don’t mind all that! Get to the part where I loose my temper. *Rabbit: Bwbwbwl… thereby causing the queen to loose her temper. *Razorwife: Now, Ha ha… are you ready for your sentence? *Sailor Moon: Sentence? Ah, but there must be a verdict first! *Razorwife: Sentence first! Verdict afterwards. *Sailor Moon: But that just isn’t the way! *Razorwife: All ways are… *Sailor Moon: Your ways, your majesty. *Razorwife: Yes, my child. Off with her… *The Spiteful Breakvan: Consider, my dear. Uh… we called no witnesses… Uh… couldn’t we hear… maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe? *Razorwife: Oh, very well. But get on with it! *The Spiteful Breakvan: First witness! First witness! Ah, we’ll call the first witness. *Rabbit: The March Hare. *The Spiteful Breakvan: Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh… unfortunate affair? *Plucky Ducky: Nothing. *Razorwife: Nothing whatever? *Plucky Ducky: Nothing whatever! *Razorwife: That’s very important! Jury, write that down! *Sailor Moon: Unimportant, uh… your majesty means of course… *Razorwife: Silence! Next witness. *Rabbit: The brakevan! *Razorwife: Well… *Weasels: Shhh! *Razorwife: What have you to say about this? *Toad: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder… *Razorwife: That’s the most important piece of evidence we’ve heard yet. Write that down! *Jury: Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle… *Sailor Moon: Twinkle, twinkle. What next? *Rabbit: Buster Bunny! *Buster Bunny: Oh… he he he he! *Razorwife: Off with your hat! *Buster Bunny: Oh, my! He he he! *The Spiteful Breakvan: And eh… where were you when this horrible crime was committed? *Buster Bunny: I was home, drinking tea. Today you know is my unbirthday. *The Spiteful Breakvan: Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too! *Razorwife: It is? *Buster Bunny and Plucky Ducky: It is? *Weasels: It is? *Buster Bunny, Plucky Ducky, and Weasels: A very merry unbirthday! *Razorwife: To me? *Sailor Moon: Oh no! *Buster Bunny, Plucky Ducky, and Weasels: To you! A very merry unbirthday! *Razorwife: For me? *Buster Bunny, Plucky Ducky, and Weasels: For you! *Buster Bunny: Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! He he he. *Buster Bunny, Plucky Ducky, and Weasels: A very merry unbirthday, to you! *Sailor Moon: Oh! Your majesty! *Razorwife: Oh, yes, my dear? *Sailor Moon: Look! There he is now! *Razorwife: He? Where? Who? *Sailor Moon: The Cheshire Cat! *Razorwife: Cat? *Toad: Cat! Cat? Cat cat cat cat! *Plucky Ducky: Hang on, hang on! *Buster Bunny: This is terrible! *Toad: Cat cat cat cat! *Buster Bunny: Help! Help! *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: Catch him! Stand in! *Plucky Ducky: Catch him! Catch him! Go for it! *Buster Bunny: Help him! Catch him! Give me the jam, the jam! *The Spiteful Breakvan: The jam! The jam! By order of the king! *Buster Bunny: The jam! *Razorwife: Let me have it! Somebody’s head is going to roll for this! A-ha! *Sailor Moon: The mushroom! *Razorwife: Off with her h…hmpf! *Sailor Moon: Oh, pooh. I’m not afraid of you! Why, you’re nothing but a pack of cards! *Weasels: Huh? *The Spiteful Breakvan: Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately. *Sailor Moon: I’m not a mile high. And I’m not leaving. *Razorwife: Hehehe… sorry! Rule forty-two, you know. *Sailor Moon: And as for you, your majesty! Your majesty indeed! Why, you’re not a queen, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty- tyrant… *Razorwife: Hmhmhmhm… and uh… what were you saying, my dear? *Sylvester: Well, she simply said that you’re a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant, hahahaha! *Razorwife: Off with her head! *The Spiteful Breakvan: You heard what her majesty said! Off with her head! … *All: Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again! No one ever looses and no one can ever win. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, there’s… *Razorwife: Off with her head! Off with her head! *Buster Bunny: Just a moment! You can’t leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know! *Sailor Moon: But- but I can’t stop now! *Plucky Ducky: Ah, but we insist! You must join us in a cup of tea! *Razorwife: Off with her head! *Sailor Moon: Mister Daffy Duck! What will I do? *Daffy Duck: Who are you? *Sailor Moon: Cough-cough! Cough-cough! *Razorwife: There she goes! Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! *Salem: Awww! Still locked, you know. *Sailor Moon: But Razorwife! I simply must get out! *Salem: Oh, but you are outside. *Sailor Moon: What? *Salem: See for yourself! *Sailor Moon: Why, why that’s me! I’m asleep! *Razorwife: Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! *Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon, wake up! Please wake up, Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon?! Please wake up, Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon?! *Jill Valentine: Sailor Moon?! Sailor Moon! Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson? *Sailor Moon: Huh? Oh. Oh! Uh… how doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the… *Jill Valentine: Alice, what are you talking about? *Sailor Moon: Oh, I’m sorry, but you see, Daffy Duck said… *Jill Valentine: Daffy Duck? Oh, for goodness sake. Sailor Moon, I… Oh, well. Come along, it’s time for tea. Chorus: Sailor Moon in Wonderland, over the hill or here or there, I wonder where. *Narrator: That's all folks! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof